1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to apparatus for making pavement for roads and, more particularly, to width adjustable screeds.
2. Prior Art
One of the difficulties facing highway contractors has been the non-existence of road paving apparatus that are simple in construction and which have the capability of being easily width adjusted. Another problem with present paving apparatus is that they are too heavy and cannot operate on less firm soils without difficulty. Exemplary of the present art are those screed designs disclosed in--Heltzel U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,459, issued Dec. 31, 1979, and entitled "Road Screed;" Barber U.S. Pat. No. 216,850, issued Aug. 8, 1939, and entitled "Propelling and Finishing Units;" Heltzel U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,105, issued Mar. 18, 1941. and entitled "Adjustable Screed;" Millikin et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,700, issued Oct. 20, 1942, and entitled "Screed Unit;" Beeson U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,754, issued July 4, 1961, and entitled "Quick-Crown-Change Surfacing Unit;" Blankenship et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,072, issued Jan. 5, 1965, and entitled "Concrete Finishing Apparatus;" and an advertising brochure by Pav-Saver Manufacturing Co., 1103 14th Avenue, East Moline, Ill., entitled "PAV-SAVER".